Bloody Mary
by Michelles-Double
Summary: What happens when a high school assignment turns deadly over a 15th century myth? (Thanx for the summary sis!)Rated PG-13 but might change for further chapters for gore and horror.Please R+R!!!!!!!
1. The Assignment

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! I don't make a profit off of writing these fics. please leave lawyers at home.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! i like to know how I'm doing!! :)  
  
AN: This story is something that has took a long time to get on paper. i like to finish mt stories mentally first, then put them in writing. please tell me what you think!!!! :)  
  
Summary: What happens when a high school assignment turns deadly over a 15th century myth? (Thanx for the summary sis!)Rated PG-13 but might change for further chapters for gore and horror.Please R+R!!!!!!!  
  
Bloody Mary  
  
Chapter 1: The Assignment  
  
"Ok students!! Please take your seats!! I have an assignment for you!!" Lady Une loudly announced over her talkative high school philosophy class of 11th graders. "You guys know how we've been talking about myths, rituals, urban legends, rituals,etc., right? Well I thought that it might be rather interesting if we present a few. I-" Lady Une was suddenly interrupted by one of her students....  
  
"Actually, I think that the majority would be more interested in what you got under that little red number of yours." Duo Maxwell commented about her dress while biting his lip and cocking his head slightly to one side.  
  
"DUO!!! Ihr hochgestochen esel!!!!(1) Duo's german girlfriend shouted while slapping the back of his head.  
  
"Itai!!!!(2) What did you do that for, Hilde??!! Duo yelled as he turned around to face his hot-headed girlfriend, Hilde Schbieker.  
  
"Will you please start thinking above your belt for once?!" Hilde said then went back to taking notes mummbling german profanities under her breath.  
"Oh please, spare me! You only don't want me thinking below my belt when it ain't about you!!!  
"That's right!!! You know why?!"  
"Why?!"  
"Because I'm the girlfriend!"  
"And that's makes a difference?!"  
"It should!"  
"Bull Shit!!"  
"Don't talk to me for the rest of the day!!!"  
  
"Oh and Hilde..." Duo added, "I am not 'a pretentious ass'." he finished and quickly turned around to prevent any further 'jugdement' from Hilde.  
  
"You stupid-ass mother f-" and before Hilde could finish that beloved word, Quatre Winner cleared his throat. Hilde sharply turned to meet Quatre's direction. He shook his head at her choice of words. Hilde then returned his gesture with her favorite finger.  
  
Hilde leaned forward and used her index finger to scratch Duo's back hoping that it would get hid attention. Duo turned around to meet Hilde's blued-eyed gaze.  
  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Duo. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well you know that 'maybe' might change with a trip to the bathroom." Hilde said licking her upper lip and pulling at one of the drawstrings to her lace-up top, exposing a little clevage.  
  
As Duo recovered his dangling jaw, he exhaled hardly as the word "nice" escaped his lips. He the overheard Heero Yuy giggling.  
  
"What are you laughing at ass-wipe?" Duo said asked Heero knowing what he had saw.  
  
"You guys are hilarious, man." Heero said smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Trowa Barton agreed, "First you guys are seen bitching and foaming at the mouth at each other, then you guys are seen getting ready to retrieve to the bathroom to f-" Trowa quickly glanced over to his left to make sure that Quatre wasn't paying attention. Which he was. So Trowa changed his word, "fornicate." Trowa finished.  
  
Everyone silently giggled at Trowa's stand-in word and at the intial word they knew he was going to use. They all knew that Quatre didn't paticularly like the "f-word". They knew he didn't mind all the other curse words like: damn, ass, shit, hell... those didn't bother him, but the mother of all curse words did. So they didn't say it around him to offend him. But after all what are friends for? But as long as he ain't around, it's open season.  
  
"All right now, you guys!" Lady Une started back up with her announcment, "As I was trying to say, I am going to split you guys up in groups of 7. Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei. are gonna be in a group. II will let you keep the order you are in if you can present your report with at least some order. Do you think you kids can handle that?"  
  
"That's a big '10-4' Ms. Une." Duo added in with his best 'redneck impression'.  
  
"Good. Well then let's get back to business. You need to choose a subject to do an oral presentation on. It needs to be either an urban legend, a myth or a ritual. Your report can be no less than 10 pages long and no less than 3,000 words. All your information needs to be backed up with some kind of evidence. If yo don't give some sort of evidence, then how will it be believable? And if you don't give any evidence you only get half a grade.  
You need to choose a writed for you group and a researcher. Everone must have a job. No one must go jobless.  
You have a week to complete this assignment. Being that today is Monday, your assignment started today.Your rough draft must be turned in no later than Thursday. If i don't have your group's rough draft in by Thursday, the whole group gets an 'F' for this assignment. Presentations will be held on Friday. Does everyone understand the rules? Great! Now get out of my classroom!" As soon as Une finished her assignment speech, the bell rang, and the students started gathering thier things and decsending to thier next classes.  
  
As Heero and Duo were gathering their books, Duo caught Heero's attention. "Hey man, what if we do our report on 'Bloody Mary'?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (1) "Ihr hochgestochen esel" is german for "you pretentious ass" (2) "Itai" is japanese for "Ouch"  
  
What did you think? Please R+R!!!! this is my first fic!!!! Oh and BTW, my german is terrible, i pulled in from my english to german dictionary so if i did say that right let me know for all you german speakers!! ^_~ 


	2. Presentation Preparation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! I don't make a profit off of writing these fics. Please leave lawyers at home.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! i like to know how I'm doing!! :)  
  
AN: This story is something that has took a long time to get on paper. i like to finish my stories mentally first, then put them in writing. please tell me what you think!!!! :)  
  
Summary: What happens when a high school assignment turns deadly over a 15th century myth? (Thanx for the summary sis!)Rated PG-13 but might change for further chapters for gore and horror.Please R+R!!!!!!!  
  
Presentation Preparation  
  
" 'Bloody Mary'...... ok, here it is. Hey guys I think I found something on the ol' broad!!" Wufei shouted to his group mates from the living room computer in Quatre's house. "The most results I got on the myth, was that of 'Bloody Mary Tudor'. The Queen of England in the 15 hundreds. She was one of the most wicked queens in Engalnd's history. She used to burn Protestant Christians at the stake for not believing in the Catholic religion. She reigned for years, but never produced an heir. It says here that she died of some illness. It doesn't specify the illness, though. It says that after she died, her spirit was too wicked to travel to the underworld so it traveled to the next best thing besides the afterlife, Quatre are you writing this down?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mary Tudor, blah, blah, blah, Queen of England in the 15 hundreds, blah blah blah, was a wicked queen, blah, blah, blah, burned christians at the stake, blah, blah, blah, never produced an heir, blah, blah, blah, died of unspecified illness, blah, blah, blah, spirit couldn't descend to the underworld, blah, blah, blah, traveled to the next best thing, blah, blah, blah, did i leave anything out?" Quatre said sarcasticly reading through his notes.  
  
"Your an ass" Wufei told Quatre.  
"Hey Wufei you forgot!" Heero said steping in to Wufei's comment towards Quatre. "Blah, blah, blah."  
"Bite me." Quatre replied.  
  
A burst a laughter caught the group.  
  
"Yo Wu-man! What exactly was 'the next best thing'?" Duo asked out of curiosity.  
"The mirror."  
  
"Ok someone explain this whole ritual that normally takes place when summoning her spirit." Relena asked. "You have to do it in the dark. You need 1 candle for every person present. And the you need a mirror." Wufei said. "Ok, go on." "Someone has to chant 'Bloody Mary' three times in front of the mirror." "So then what happens?" "She should appear." "Oh God." "What? Are you scared?" Wufei asked in a mocking way towards Relena. "Hey, screw you, buddy!!!" Relena replied towards Wufei's 'mean' comment. "Are you telliing me that you actually believe in that shit?" "Yes." "HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" "Shut up, Wufei!!!" Relena yelled as she threw a couch pillow at a histarical Wufei. "I'm sorry that's too rich!!! Wufei said still laughing.  
  
"Who else believes in that 'Don't turn off the lights' bru ha ha?" Trowa asked. "I DO!!!!" Hilde said raising her hand. "Your kidding." "Nope." "Bad-ass Hilde Schebeiker is afraid of the boogie man?" "Not the boogie man, Bloody Mary." "You girls are pethetic." "Nu-uhhh!!! Quatre is scared of that kinda stuff too!!! "SSSSHHHH!!!" Quatre said waving his hands in front of him trying to get Hilde not to let the cat out of the bag. "Whoops!" Hilde said covering her mouth. "No, no, no, no. You mean Quatre is as bad as you two girls?" Trowa asked. "Yup!" Relena said nodding her head with the biggest smile a girl could be proud of. "HA HA HA HA HA.....!!!!!" Everyone but Quatre burst out laughing. "What did I miss?" Heero asked returning from the kitchen. "Quatre's a pussy!!!" Wufei said between laughs. "What?" Heero asked laughing. "Quatre's afraid of the boogie man!!!" Trowa said in a scary voice still trying to contain himself. "BOO!!!!" Duo yelled throwing his hands in the air pretending to scare Wufei. It only made him laugh harder. "I AM NOT AFRAID OF THE BOOGIE MAN!!!!!! So can we please get back to the explaining of the ritual?" Quatre asked in mild frustration. "Wow Quatre, you sound scared." Trowa said making fun of him. "That's it! I'm leaving!" Quatre said standing up from the floor. "Are you sure you wanna go alone? I mean, he could be standing outside." Duo asked with a mild giggle. "No Quatre don't go!!! Ok guys leave him alone!!! We need his help in this!!" Relena said raising her voice a little to get her piont out. "Alright, alright, We'll behave." Duo said speaking for the group of boys.  
  
"Ok, back to business. Wufei, What would happen if she does appear?" Hilde asked. "Well this website says that after she has been summoned and someone sees her, then you have to turn of the lights immediatley or she will scratch, bite or remove anything in her path."  
"Remove?"  
Wufei took his index finger and ran it across it throat.  
"Eeeewwww!!" Hilde shreeked while grabbing her throat.  
  
"There are even some police reports in this website. Most of them are resent sitings. Here take a look." Wufei said passing out some freshly printed papers.  
  
"Eeeeewwwww gross!!! This woman got her head cut off!!!!" Relena squeeled noticing the police report.  
"This one bled to death." Quatre said holding a picture of a boy about his age with what looked like knife wounds in every place possible on his body.  
  
"Hey!! What would you guys think about performing the ritual at school on Friday?" Duo asked his group of now grossed out friends.  
" I'd say your nuts!!" Relena said peeking out from behind a couch pillow. "Oh come on now!! You don't actually think that that Bloody Mary bull shit is actually gonna work do you?"  
" Duo, you've seen the police reports!!! They say that there is no explaination for those poor people's deaths!!!"  
"Oh please!! It is probably someone that they've angered and they wanted revenge!!"  
"It was Bloody Mary and you know it!!!!"  
  
"What if Mrs. Une wants us to perform the ritual? We need to at least bring the supplies to do it with. Relena, if you are scared of it, then when it is time to do it, ask if you can go to the bathroom. Stay there and when it is all over, I will personally come get you, ok?" Hilde said trying to comfort her best friend. "Ok.Wufei, if this bitch actually does show up, how do we get rid of her?" Relena asked with some courage. "Let's see.... well it says that she would have to either see her own reflection, or get her head cut off." "Okey dokey. Duo, you are gonna provide the materials needed to perform the ritual. That means get a head count on the students tomorrow to find out how many candles we are gonna need to buy. And grab an axe .Ok?" Hilde said trying get things oraganized and ready.  
"Sure." Duo agreed  
"Relena, don't you have a mirror that if you stand in front of it, you are able to see yourself head-to-toe?" Hilde asked.  
"Yeah but I'm not providing for something that I didn't want done in the first place."  
"One of my sisters have one. I will see if one of them will let me borrow one." Quatre offered.  
"Hey that would be great!! Did you get all the notes on what we discussed?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good! Can you put it all in words and have it ready for 'the dragon lady' in the morning?  
"Yup."  
"Oh Quatre you are my lucky star!! Bring those police reports. If the ritual don't work, we will use the police reports as some sort of evidence."  
"Hey Quatre!" Wufei yelled across the room from the computer to get his attention. "I saved this site and the search results for you in case you need any more info on her, ok?"  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ok everyone!! Let's home we have a fast paced two days ahead of us. And Quatre has a lot of work to do." Hilde announced.  
  
As Relena grabbed her coat and walked out the door she whispered silently to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok people! The scary stuff begins!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! 


	3. Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! I don't make a profit off of writing these fics. please leave lawyers at home.  
  
Feedback: Please!!! i like to know how I'm doing!! :)  
  
AN: This story is something that has took a long time to get on paper. i like to finish mt stories mentally first, then put them in writing. please tell me what you think!!!! :)  
  
Summary: What happens when a high school assignment turns deadly over a 15th century myth? (Thanx for the summary sis!)Rated PG-13 but might change for further chapters for gore and horror.Please R+R!!!!!!!  
  
"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary,  
Bloody Mary"  
  
"Ok Quatre, you and your group are up next so get whatever need to be ready." Lady Une whispered to her student.  
"Okey-dokey." Quatre replied and then turned to Duo who sat directly behind him. "Ok, we're next. Did you and Heero bring all the stuff in?"  
"Sure did. Don't you see the pile of shit layin' in the back of the classroom?"  
"Ok, good enough answer."  
  
As soon as Duo signaled to Heero, they both went to the back of the classrom and transported their supplies to the front of the class. As the two of them set the mirror up, Duo had Hilde pass out candles.  
  
As their worded presentation ended, Lady Une stepped in, "Judging by the looks of your supplies, I would say that you are going to perform the ritual of her myth. Are you not?"  
  
"We are actually." Hilde said right before she handed Relena a candle.  
"Great! This shall be interesting to watch." Lady Une rejoiced behind her mohagony desk.  
  
"Hey Lena, this would be the perfect time to ask to go to the bathroom." Hilde told her nervous best friend.  
"No, that's ok. I am not gonna chicken out on your guys. I wanna be here. Thanks for your concern, though." Relena replied back in confidence. "No problem." Hilde said with a wink.  
  
"Alright! Let's get this thing started!" Lady Une said almost impaitiently.  
  
Quatre went around the room making sure that all the shades were pulled tight enough that no light could get in. Trowa went around lighting candles, and Wufei went over to the light switch waiting for the signal from Heero.  
  
"Does everyone have a lighted candle?" Heero got the ok from the students and the gave the signal to Wufei to shut the lights out.  
  
"Ok. Who wants to chant?" Hilde said looking at her project group. Silence. "Don't every jump in at once." Silence. "Ok, fine. I'll do it." Hilde stood next to Duo and tightly gripped his hand. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!"  
  
As soon as she finished, a light gust of wind put all the candles out. When Hilde saw her candle blow out she dropped Duo hand and screamed. She reached for Duo's hand again in mistake of even letting go, and held on tight.  
  
"Duo, your hand is wet and sticky. What did you do?" Hilde whispered. "Hey Babe... that is really nice of you.... to think of my personal condition.... but,.... I'm not holding your hand." Duo said in hesitation, but something was different about his voice. He sounded like he was choking on water.  
Hilde's eyes blarred in fear, "Then who's am I holding?"  
"Mine." A crackly voice whispered.  
Trowa pulled out his lighter and lit his candle. He held it up to see Duo's condition. Seeing Duo on the floor holding a bleeding stomach and watching blood streams from the side of his lip, Trowa gasped. He geared the candle towards Hilde. He then seen a battered woman holding a bloody knife in one hand and holding on to Hilde's hand in the other. Trowa screamed. "HILDE!!!!"  
  
Hilde didn't want to see what she was holding on to. She quickly pulled her hand from the creature and tried to get away. Before she could gain any length from the woman, she screamed as she felt the knife enter her side. From the force of the stab, she was thrown onto the mirror, breaking it.  
  
At this time all the remaining students are screaming and trying to make their way out of the front enterence. Heero grabbed Relena and ran with the crowd. Wufei dived under Lady Une's desk, unnoticed, so that when she left, he could tend to the wounded. Wufei held up one finger to Duo signaling that he would be there in a second. Duo nodded as a tear fell from his eye. Wufei figured that Duo had seen Hilde.  
  
The woman noticed a scared Quatre up against the wall behind the broken mirror. Fresh meat. She walked her way towards the blonde and grabbed his jaw lifting it so she could get a better view of his neck. As she raised the knife to his neck getting ready to drag it across, Quatre closed his eyes knowing that she was going to kill him. He flinched as he felt her knick his skin. Then he felt the knife quickly scrap crookedly under his chin as he heard a thud against the floor. He opened his eyes and exhaled as he seen Trowa with a folding chair in front of him. Apparently, by the looks of it, Trowa knocked her to the floor with the steel chair. Trowa dropped the chair and grabbed Quatre's face, checking to make sure that there was no massive hemeraging. Noticing that it was just a surface scratch, he now spoke on Quatre's nerves, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I think. Just a little unsure that's all." Quatre replied almost out of breath.  
Trowa took Quatre by the arm and just before he ran out the door, he turned on the light hoping it would make her go away.But it didn't. Trowa continually played with the light till he noticed the horrible creature standing to her feet.  
  
"Look, I am sure that you and the light switch are having a great time, but can we please get the fuck outta here!!!!" Quatre yelled to his long- banged hero. Trowa quickly responded. They ran through the hallway and stopped at the door of the empty science room. Trowa stopped, "I have to ask, Quatre did you say the 'f-word'?" Trowa asked. "Yes, yes, yes!!! I said the 'fuck-word!!!! So can we press on!!!" Quatre yelled saying it again. "I also have to ask, why didn't she go way when I turned on the light? Don't most ghosts go away when the lights go on?" "Yeah, but makes you think that she's like any other ghost?"  
Out of no where Trowa felt something quickly grasp his arm.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" Trowa yelped, but then seen it was Heero and Relena in the same room. "SSSSSHHHH!!!! Can you two fucks be any louder? Keep it down. We don't want that "Bloody Mary Bitch" hearing us.  
"Hey Quatre, did you see if Hilde and Duo were ok?"  
"Yeah, Duo looks alive, but Hilde looks rather limp. The way she was laying I couldn't tell or not. If we can find a way to lure Mary out we could check her pulse."  
Relena eyes drew silent tears for her friends. "How would we do that?"  
"With bait." Heero said almost spacing out.  
"What bait?" Trowa asked confusingly.  
"You guys follow closly behind me. Close but not too close, you get it? I don't want her knowing what we are up to. I will get her to out if you get Duo and Hilde out. Ok?"  
"NO!!!! I won't let you do that!!!! Relena needs you!! the rest of us need you!!" Quatre spoke out.  
"And I know that if any thing happens to me, you guys will take care of her for me. And you guys can handle it without me. But who says that I ain't coming back alive? I will be back I promise." He turned and kissed Relena and then walked towards the door. He quickly opened it and signaled that the area was clear. As he walked out, the other three followed behind. They hid in a near by room till they would see Mary running after Heero.  
  
Heero come up to the door and seen Mary swinging a knife at Wufei. He, in return, was successfully dodging her every move.  
  
"HEY!!!" Heero yelled to get her attention. It did. She then quit swinging at Wufei and chased Heero out of the room.  
  
When the other three seen her pass by after Heero, they ran to tend to Duo, Hilde and Wufei.  
  
As Heero was running from Mary he tripped over dropped books from terrified students and fell. Mary also tripped on the same books and hit the floor. Heero took her fall as the best chance for him to get away. Just as he was getting up, she jabbed the knife his thigh. He let out a scream and picked up on of the three pound books that were scattered on the floor. He swiftly hit her face with the book like it was a "home run" hit with a baseball bat. As she fell back, he yelled in pain again as the knife, still in her grip, roughly pulled out. He hopped to his feet and fastly limped away.  
  
Heero made it back to the others safely and locked the door.  
  
"Oh God Heero!!! Are you ok? I heard you scream and I thought you were dead!!!" Relena said in panic.  
"No I'm fine she just got my leg."  
  
She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Are they alive?" Heero asked wincing in pain.  
"Hilde has a bit of a weak pulse. We need to get her to a hospital." Quatre said feeling Hilde's neck.  
"And Duo?"  
"Over here!" a voice yelled from the behind the shattered glass.  
"Duo?!"  
"Yeah. I'm gonna be fine. She missed anything that would cause real damage. I'm just bleeding that's all."  
A silent pause grew on the group of friends. Until Duo broke the ice.  
"Hey guys look...I am really sorry for getting you guys in this mess. It was my fault for the idea of Bloody Mary, and it was my fault for mentioning the idea of the ritual performance. Maybe you guys could leave me here for bait so you guys can get the hell outta here so you all don't end up in the shape that Hilde's in." "No!!!! We are gonna stay together!!! No one is gonna be left alone, understand?" Heero yelled in almot anger. "Now, Quatre or Wufei, how do we go about gettin' rid of her?"  
  
"What about the lights? Don't they go away when the light go on?" Relena asked.  
"No. You know, you and Trowa think alike. He asked the same thing." Quatre noticed.  
"And you never did give me an answer." Trowa added.  
"Didn't you see they way she acted toward Heero in the hallway? If turning on the lights had been the way to get rid of her she would have either died when Trowa turned on the lights in here before he and Quatre left or when she chased Heero down the hallway!" Duo yelled.  
"I know why it didn't work." Quatre said snapping himself out of deep thought.  
"Why?" Wufei asked not understanding.  
"Because the mirror was broke!!" All but Quatre looked at each other in disbelief and confusion. "What do you mean?" Relena asked. "It means that because the goddamn mirror was broke that she has no way of returning!! The mirror was the sole source for her being here. If we didn't have the mirror there would be no Bloody Mary!!!!." Quatre replied. "Now she can only be gotten rid of if she has her head cut of."  
"Oh God!!" Relena cried.  
"But if we just so happen to find a mirror somewhere in this place, she needs to be able to see her reflection. But it is finding a mirror or an axe that is going to be our problem." Wufei added.  
  
"The only axe that I have ever seen in this building is over by the cafeteria, and that is on the other side of the school!" Heero yelled.  
  
As they pondered their next move, the creature started scratching and banging on the locked door. As she took the first to the door, the group jumped in unison.  
  
Trowa looked over at his scared group of friends and fearfully asked, "What are we going to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey let me know what you think!!! I quickly would like to thank lady Diamond and Kome for reviewing my fic!!! Thank you so much!!!!!! 


	4. The Consequences

The Consequences  
  
"Hey, wait just a damn minute!" Relena shouted from Heero's embrace. "Duo, weren't you supposed to bring an axe?"  
  
Duo lifted his head like a light bulb was just turned on somewhere in his mildly vanccant brain. Everyone's gaze turned towards him, then turned to the over-sized plastic container that all their equiptment for the ritual was held. Duo and Heero bolted to the back where it was kept. The two of them shuffled every piece in the container but no sign of the precious weapon.  
  
"I can't find it!" Duo yelled to the desperate group behind him. All of a sudden an object resembling an axe ripped in the wooden door. "There it is." Duo said puzzled but not surprised.  
  
"How did she get that?!" Quatre asked in a worried tone.  
"How should I know??!! " Duo yelled back.  
"Well look who I'm askin'!" Quatre figured.  
  
"She's gonna get in here!!!" Relena yelled in fear as the monster tried to cut through the door once more.  
  
"Hey guys!! Hilde's waking up!!!" Quatre hollared in excitement hoping that the thought of Hilde's waking up would brighten spirits just a little bit.  
  
Hilde's eyelids bobbed for a few seconds before completely opening.  
  
"Hilde-babe, are you ok? Talk to me." Hilde heard Duo's voice and smiled.  
  
"I think I'll be ok." she said wincing in pain. Various cuts and bruises could be seen present on her body from being thrown in the mirror. "I hurt everywhere." she said with a small smile. Like Duo, Hilde tried her best to smile in almost any situation. It seemed to keep their spirits alive.  
  
Everyone jumped againce all at the same time when they heard the axe crunch through the door.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out?" a baffled Wufei asked.  
  
Everyone all at once stared shouting their ideas. It eventually turned out to be a big mess.  
  
"Wait, sssshhhhh, listen. Everyone be quiet for just a second." Trowa spoke softly, but just loud enough to get everyone's attention. Silence. The sound that everyone should be happy to hear from outside the door.  
  
"Do you think she's gone?" Hilde asked in concern.  
"Let's hope so." Heero answered her. "Let's just take a look."  
  
Heero sprung to his feet trying to stay silent and trying not to agrivate his wounded thigh. He hesitatingly opened the door. Poking his head out about halfway, he saw nothing. No sigh of her anywhere. He quickly looked all ways to make sure that she wasn't peeping around a corner or something. He signaled to the rest of them that everything was clear. Duo picked Hilde up and carried her on his back. She clasped her hands together tightly and placed her head on his back feeling comfortable and safe with her 'knight in shining armor'.  
  
"Hey, we need to get to the cafeteria. They have an extra axe there. The cafeteria is also by the main entrance. Wufei, you're in the best shape out of all of us men. When or if we reach the main entrance, take the girls and get outta here. You have the most strength to be able to get Hilde outta here and get her some help. The rest of us will stay here and kill the beast." Heero said giving orders.  
  
"Or we could all leave at the front entrance and leave the bitch here!!" Relena yelled getting rather hyper.  
  
"No, if we do that then there is a chance that she could get out. If she does she will kill everyone who was in that room! That's one part of the myth that Wufei left out. When you guys left that night at my house, I did a little more researching. She will murder every person who held a candle in that room. It doesn't matter where you are. She will find you. If we don't stop her she will kill all thirty-six of us including Mrs. Une." Quatre stated with deep fear and concern.  
  
"Why can't someone else kill her so all seven of us can leave here alive and in one piece!?" Relena retaliated.  
  
"Because we are responsible for her being here so we need to be responsible for taking her from here!" Trowa yelled back. "You have no say in this! You're a nervous wreck as it is and Hilde is going to need you!"  
  
"Trowa's right." Heero commented. He walked over and kissed Relena's forehead. "Please do as we ask. It's for your safety. "  
  
Relena nodded sadly knowing that there was a chance he would never see Heero again. A few silent tears fell from her eye and she did as she was told.  
  
"Ok before we do any splitting up of any kind, let's try to make it to the cafeteria safely. Alright. Let's move quickly." Heero said grading Relena's hand.  
  
They all ran swiftly to the cafeteria but hated the results waiting for them....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! Let me know what you think!!! I am so sorry for the long time it took me to get this up!!! GOMEN!!!!!! I want to make a quick thanx to my sister Michele, tomboy, and wing for reviewing!! Domo arigato gozaimasu!!!! Oh an d a special thanx to wing and Onee-sama for noticing a few brain farts.My german is wrong in chappie one. It is supposed to be "Du hochn"siger Arsch". My computer is being a bitch so I can't fix it. So that is what it is supposed to look like. ^_^ Hey Wing!! I hope I fixed it!! What do you think? 


End file.
